Creepy pasta Phineas y Ferb
by Akiair-breath
Summary: Ferb y phineas ademas de hermanastros siempre han sido buenos amigos,pero que sucede si uno de ellos no es la persona que aparenta ser. M contiene gore y violencia
1. Chapter 1

Hacia ocho años que conocía a Phineas y a su familia, mi primera impresión de el es que era un chico muy hiperactivo, alegre y con dotes de líder.

Siempre jugábamos a armas casas, ciudades, parque de diversiones, el siempre tuvo una gran fascinación por la ingeniería, la adrenalina y arquitectura y por eso creo yo que nosotros dos éramos muy amigos.

Nos divertíamos tanto que nuestra hermanastra Candace siempre amenazaba con decirle a mama lo que hacíamos, nosotros veloces íbamos y ocultábamos nuestras maquetas y obras creadas.

A veces Phineas le mostraba al resto de nuestros amigos las grandes obras que hacíamos juntos, siempre el era el que obtenía mas protagonismo pero eso sinceramente no me importaba, lo único que me importaba era que nos divertíamos juntos.

Incluso inventábamos historias de que nuestra mascota perry era un superagente secreto cosa que nos hacia reír y mucho, nos lo imaginábamos con un sombrero marrón y buenos movimientos de Karate.

Recuerdo cuando perry murió, ese día fue horrible y todos llorábamos la muerte del querido ornitorrinco como le decíamos, sin embargo después de lo que paso me sorprendió la actitud de Phineas.

Al principio lo vi desconsolado, totalmente roto pero después de 3 horas estaba de lo más tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Pensé que tenia esa actitud por intentar mostrar fuerza y seguir adelante, pero paso 1,2,3 semanas y el seguía actuando normal, sin caerle una lagrima en sus ojos.

Paso 1 año de la muerte de perry y me acuerdo como papa miro a Phineas y le pregunto "¿sabes que día es hoy?" "mmm no tengo ni idea" respondió el "hoy paso un año de la muerte de perry" "ah, ya veo" "hijo no tienes que contener que lo extrañas" "lo extraño, pero hay que seguir adelante, además el siempre rompía y ensuciaba todo, en parte es mejor que se haya ido" y todo eso lo dijo con una sonrisa y aseguro que esa sonrisa no era melancólica, era una sonrisa de felicidad.

Admito que cuando vi eso me dio un gran escalofrío, no podía creer que mi hermanastro y mejor amigo reaccionara de tal forma, pero a pesar de todo seguía con mi teoría de que era una forma de mostrarse fuerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Paso los años y teníamos 16 años, ambos éramos excelentes estudiantes y aspirábamos a ser ingenieros, yo no me decidía si por ingeniería mecánica o ingeniería química y Phineas iba mas por la ingeniería industrial.

Teníamos muchos amigos y siempre hablábamos de todo tipo de cosas en la cafetería, había una chica que estaba muy interesada en Phineas, se llamaba Isabella.

Isabella era una amiga de la infancia, una chica muy simpática, tierna y amable, siempre nos ofrecía a Phineas y a mi para lo que necesitábamos incluso si ella ni siquiera entendiera que estábamos haciendo.

Desde que la conocí supe que Isabella estaba enamorada de Phineas, siempre intentaba hacer algo para llamar la atención de el en forma correcta, de chico siempre pensé que Phineas no se había percatado de lo que Isabella sentía por el.

Ella además era nuestra vecina, de chica solía estar en un grupo de scouts y hacían muchas reuniones en su casa, por lo tanto cada vez que Phineas y yo pedíamos ayuda con algún proyecto ella y sus amigas exploradoras nos ayudaban.

Tambien teniamos a Buford y Baljeet, Buford si bien ayudaba siempre se nos quejaba de que no iba a funcionar lo que estábamos haciendo y Baljeet nos ayudaba con algunas cuentas y medidas, esos dos chicos eran polos muy opuestos, me acuerdo como de niños Buford vivía molestando a Baljeet pero después se hicieron mejores amigos, incluso mas tarde en la secundaria siempre dude si Buford y Baljeet no eran algo mas que solo mejores amigos.

Hasta en ese entonces parecía como si todos nosotros éramos felices, pero empecé a notar que Phineas empezó a cambiar, el se estaba volviendo un engreído debido a su inteligencia, se volvió conocido en la secundaria ,empezó a salir con muchas chicas, muchas de ellas terminaban destrozadas por las cosas horribles que les hacia Phineas, los que alguna vez fueron amigos de Phineas terminaban siendo lastimados y agredidos por este, creía que el y nada mas que el podía hacer lo que se le antojara.

Me acuerdo que fui a enfrentármelo y preguntarle porque actuaba así y el respondió que solo era un envidioso de su éxito, que siempre a el lo vieron como el primero y a mi como el segundo.

Yo le respondí diciéndole que no le envidiaba nada, que el se estaba dejando llevar por el éxito, que en secundaria seria alguien pero después de secundaria ¿Quién seria Phineas? y que a ese paso toda la gente que alguna vez fue su amigo se irían.

El me sonrío fríamente, fue la misma sonrisa que hizo de cuando perry murió y solo se limito a responder "yo no necesito a nadie, me tengo a mi que soy perfecto, yo solo utilizo a las personas en mi propio beneficio, hice que fueras mi amigo solo para tener a alguien que asegurara mi éxito en mis proyectos, tu solo eres un ayudante mío, ni siquiera puedo considerarte hermano porque somos de diferente familia, me das lastima Ferb ,es así como manejo a las personas, así como te manejo a ti manejo a Baljeet fingiendo ser su amigo y ayudándolo del bullying para que el se fije si mis cálculos matemáticos son correctos y también manejo así a las chicas diciéndoles que las amo, que son lo mejor que me han pasado, solo para tener buen sexo y burlarme de ellas después de eso"

Fue ahí cuando toda mi paciencia acabo y empecé a pegarle lo mas violento que pude, por culpa de mis golpes el se rompió la nariz y quedo con muchos moletones, me miro destruido físicamente y siguió con su misma fría sonrisa.

"Tu ,no eras así" le dije entre lagrimas y odio ,el siguió sonriéndome así y me respondió "siempre fui así, creo que ahora te has dado cuenta de lo poco y nada que me importa la gente,¿que pasa Ferb? ¿acaso te he lastimado emocionalmente?, por lo que se las heridas emocionales son mas fuertes que las heridas físicas y me alegra haberte lastimado" esa ultima frase lo dijo con esa sonrisa en un tono mas sádico.

Eso hizo que yo sintiera mucho mas escalofrío que el incidente de perry, desde ahí deje de relacionarme con Phineas, no lo había ayudado mas en proyectos ni he hablado con el, también prefería ir a comer a la cafetería solo sin mirarle la cara mientras que el estaba rodeado de nuestros amigos.

Los chicos notaron eso y me preguntaron que fue lo que paso para que yo y Phineas dejáramos de comunicarnos de un dia para el otro, yo solo respondí que el no era quien decía ser y que se alejaran de el antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Han pasado los mesesyo sentado con Buford y Baljeet, ellos fueron otras victimas de la verdadera personalidad de Phineas, como yo tampoco podían creer como aquel chico que creían que era su amigo termino siendo un enfermo, la única que aun seguía hablando con Phineas era Isabella.

Preocupado por esto decidí hablar con Isabella y decirle que se alejara de Phineas, ella se negaba rotundamente ante tal cosa e incluso a pesar de que le contara la explicación de porque no debía hablar a Phineas, ella no me creyó y siguiéndolo, como si fuese un perro fiel.

Un día vi a Isabella después de 3 meses sin hablar con ella debido a la pelea que tuvimos, nunca la había visto tan destrozada, tan delgada, tenia la mirada totalmente perdida, la que siempre se vestía bien ahora usaba buzos largos, que le taparan la muñeca y sin escote para que nadie le viese el cuello, pantalones totalmente angostos sin que se le viera el tobillo y la verdad es que no entendía como alguien podía utilizar eso en plena primavera

Me había enterado de que en esos tres meses Phineas estuvo saliendo con Isabella,y estaba seguro que el causante de tal desastrosa imagen de Isabella era nada mas ni nada menos que Phineas.

Otra cosa que me hizo asegurar de que Phineas fue el culpable de ese comportamiento de Isabella fue que cada vez que Phineas saludaba a Isabella, esta ya no le sonreía como antes sino que templaba y se le brillaban los ojos de amargas lagrimas, como si Phineas fuese una especie de monstruo.

Decidí que quería hablar con ella para saber que fue lo que había ocurrido y ella se negó a responder, no quería verle la cara a nadie, ella le tenia miedo a todos, quise agarrarle del brazo cuando de repente vi unos cuantos cortes, eran marcas profundas que daban a ver lo dolorosas que eran , Isabella jalo rápido su brazo y se fue corriendo


End file.
